


I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is really gay for Crowley ok, Crowley Cooks, Crowley can cook, Crowley's singing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, crowley singing, love that, they make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: in which Crowley sings, Aziraphale contemplates, and kissing ensues





	I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! Day 5 of writer's month. The prompt was sound. So this was born

“_Oooooooh love. Oooooh lover boy”_ Crowley’s voice crooned from the kitchen. 

Aziraphale smiled at the sound. Crowley only ever sang when he was happy, or if something required it. It was a habit he had indulged in a lot more frequently now that they had moved to the South Downs. 

Then a clatter came from the kitchen.

“Shit.”

The singing continued.

Whatever Crowley was making in there smelled divine in Aziraphale’s opinion. He could smell some garlic and some seasonings, but that was it. Crowley refused to let him in the kitchen as it was a surprise. Not that Aziraphale minded, Crowley really could be romantic when he wanted to be.

_“I’d like for you and I to go romancing!” _

There was a sliding sound and then what sounded like an elbow hitting a cupboard. Crowley was a disaster, Aziraphale had to admit. After a while, Aziraphale realized he would not be able to concentrate on his book, too distracted by Crowley’s voice. It was a nice sounding voice. Nothing near Freddie Mercury, but Aziraphale loved hearing Crowley sing.

He closed his eyes and leaned back to lay properly in his chair, focusing all his attention on the sound of Crowley’s singing. 

The melody turned softer, sweater, slower. Crowley’s tone shifted into something fonder. “When I’m not with you, think of you always, I miss those long hot summer nights.” 

If he stopped to think about it, the song seemed to fit them well. He could see it from Crowley’s prospective. The demon constantly trying to get the angel to give in, into what they both feel. How Crowley was always the one to put the offer out there. Not only that, but almost every time Aziraphale asked Crowley for something, the demon would do exactly that. Then… after he got discorporated. He saw firsthand how it destroyed Crowley when he thought he was gone. 

Setting his book aside, Aziraphale stood, straightened his bowtie and marched his way over to the kitchen. Surprises be damned. 

“Dining at the Ritz- Angel!” Crowley cried when he turned and saw Aziraphale in the kitchen. “You’re not supposed to be in here!” 

Aziraphale smiled at the cute, ‘kiss the cook’ , apron Crowley was wearing. 

And, well, he did exactly that. 

The demon squeaked. Yes, squeaked, and pulled back. “What was that for?” 

Admiring the blush dusting Crowley’s cheeks, he ran a hand through his red hair, pulling him down for another kiss. 

“For all the ones we missed,” Aziraphale said, adding another kiss into the mix, “and one more for an apology.”

Crowley melted into the last kiss, pushing back. He placed the spatula onto the counter, before wrapping his now free arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “We’ve been over it. You don’t need to-”

Another kiss, this time Aziraphale used it to cut Crowley off. 

“Oh hush will you. I wasted lots of time I could’ve had with you. Now I will make up for it. So stop with the ‘you don’t need to apologize, angel,’ nonsense. If not for you then at least for me.” 

Crowley grinned in that soft way of his, leaning down to peck Aziraphale’s lips once more. 

“Fine, for you then. I can’t deny you anything and you know that. You’ve made me go soft.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked that, check out my tumblr @goodalexomens and @dreams-become-stories for my original stuff. I also have a good omens fanfic discord server which is linked in the first two parts of this series!!


End file.
